1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a hydrogen supplying apparatus which supplies hydrogen to automobiles or localized power supplies such as home fuel cells and more specifically, to a hydrogen supplying apparatus which has a hydrogen separation membrane and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Background of Art
There have been investigated a various types of reactors wherein a raw gas is introduced into a reactor to effect reaction so as to obtain a desired gas and the resulting gas is guided into a gas channel through a membrane which passes only the desired gas, the membrane being disposed between reactor and the gas channel. (See Patent Documents 1 and 2.)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-10658
Patent Document 2: Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-8966
City gas reformers, which are one type of reactors or hydrogen supplying apparatuses, which generate hydrogen from organic hydrides by dehydrogenation use a hydrogen separation membrane so as to lower the reaction temperature and supply hydrogen with high purity. The hydrogen separation membrane is a metal foil, which contains Pd, Nb, or Zr as a main component. Conventionally, the membrane has been formed on a ceramic base or the like.